T or D of TDA
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Continuation to T or D of TDI. The 22 stars of Total Drama, plus Brady, all stick around after Duncan wins the million dollars, only to start playing a game of truth or dare. Multiple couples: DxC, IxN, GxB & surprise couple. This one is more risque.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was sitting there thinking about how much more the character's relationships develop in TDA. So I wanted to make a truth or dare game at the after party! I hope you all enjoy. This will probably follow the same chapter set up as T or D of TDI. 3 chapters, maybe 4 or 5 if you guys leave enough reviews and love it enough. Lol. Hope you like it! It's not going to be as good as the first one though. :/ But hopefully still semi good. It's just hard to play a game with 23 people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Action or any of the characters.**

**T or D of TDA**

The commotion of Duncan's win had slowly started to die down about two hours after the announcement of his win. Courtney and Duncan in each others grasps, kissing and stopping occasionally to plan what they would do with they money together. Beth had gone of with Brady, only to come back with him after everyone was relaxed. Everyone else had been sitting around chatting, excluding Justin who was staring off into the distance concerned about how unattractive he became to everyone and jealous of just how much more gorgeous Brady was than himself.

Chris had left the campers alone to celebrate considering he wasn't being payed to stand there anymore. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to watch what they were doing, the hidden cameras were still on, but they wouldn't know that. So him and Chef sat watching in a room, with many different televisions, showing each and every camera view. Chef brought himself and Chris a beer. They needed to relax together after everything that had happened the past few months.

"Think they'll do something interesting? I mean there just standing, sitting, and talking!" Chris complained. Chef only glanced his way, scoffing.

"It's a bunch of teenagers in a room, and half of them can't stand each other. Something's bound to happen eventually." Chef lifted the beer to his mouth chugging it slowly. Beer and drama seemed like a good combination to the two. So they leaned back, getting comfy, watching what was to unfold.

Duncan had eventually completely pulled away from Courtney. He glanced around at his friends and enemies. Thoughts of the past few months going through his head.

"Let's stay here all night and hang out." Duncan looked at everyone. Some seeming interested, some not caring. Courtney pulled Duncan even closer.

"I don't mind." She leaned in and kissed him. Not a vulgar kiss, but a short passionate one. They heard Heather scoff.

"For old times sake, what do you say we play truth or dare?" Heather tried to look as confident as the last. Beth couldn't help but laugh.

"Want a repeat of the last?" Beth glared in Heather's direction. While some looked confused, the others knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm not too worried about that." She stood, walking to the middle of the room. Her gaze falling upon the people she has been around for so long.

"So who's all in?" The only disagreement she saw on anyone's face were that of Noah's and Ezekiel's. She walked closer to the too, who weren't far from each other. Laying her hands on her hip, she mustered up the nastiest glare she could.

"Is there a problem with that?" She tried to sound nasty, she wanted to scare them into it.

"I don't know what it is, eh." Ezekiel just looked at her with pure confusion on his face. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, and she wasn't the only one to react that way.

"Truth is where you have to answer a question truthfully. Dare is where you dare someone to do something, anything and they have to do it. It's pretty self explanatory. You should even be able to figure that out." The words practically said it, but Ezekiel seemed shocked by Heather's practical insult. He knew what the words alone meant and he figured that's how the game would go, but who would decide to ask whom? He had no idea, so he just continued to look at her with the same expression. This grew to irritate her.

"What? Still not get it?" The attitude laced from her voice.

"Stop being so mean to him." Lindsay snapped at Heather. She didn't want to watch Ezekiel receive Heather's wrath when there was no reason for it.

"He doesn't understand something so simple. Though I'm surprised you do." She shot back. Folding her arms to her chest, she turned to face Lindsay.

"I understand what truth or dare is. I just don't understand who asks who, eh." Ezekiel spoke up again, stopping a fight that could have occurred.

"Someone's going to start and ask someone, when the person completes what they have to, they ask someone. Then the pattern continues." Cody looked over at them. Ezekiel nodded, showing that he got it.

"So what's with you brainiac?" She moved in front of Noah. He melodramatically rolled his eyes.

"I am not playing a child's game." He crossed his arms, sending a piercing gaze her way. But she didn't falter.

"You just don't want more people to witness the embarrassment of you liking Cody." She smirked. The people that had attended the last game couldn't help but send nasty looks in her direction. Noah flushed a little remembering the embarrassment that he had had to face. Cody smiled, knowing that he had even gotten a guy to like him. Then they flushed, remembering the brief kissed that they had shared.

"Not that it's any of your business, or anyone else's for that matter, but I've gotten over that." He sounded pissed at the fact that she had to pick at things in people's lives.

"You did?" Both Heather and Cody reacted at the same time, both with the same amount of shock.

"Yes I have, people get over people all the time. A fact of life." He looked away, sending a quick glance at his new interest. It was so discreet that nobody had noticed.

"Oh? Well then there should be no issue." She looked triumphant, but again, she was wrong.

"I don't want to play." Noah spaced each word out as he spoke. Just as Heather was about to retort, Izzy ran over to him, leaning down.

"Just play it with me, we'll make it more fun for ourselves than anyone else." Izzy whispered in his ear. Noah was happy that she didn't notice the chill it sent down his body. It didn't help that her lip had accidentally brushed against his ear. He didn't want to give in, but Izzy was the only person who could get him to comply to anything of the sort.

"Fine." He let out a defeated sigh. Most of the people in their room cocked their eyebrows, curious at what the crazy red head had said to the bookworm to convince him. With peaked curiosity, everyone was excited to begin playing, save Noah who was still dreading the idea.

"Duncan since you won, why don't you graciously start?" Heather smiled at him, prepared for what was going to happen to her, had the wrong person been picked.

"Whatever." He shrugged. He took in the faces of all the people, thinking of what he knew about each and who to ask what.

"Geoff truth or dare?" He smiled over at his friend from the island. Although he had turned into quite the jerk, he was still his friend.

"Dare dude!" He grinned to him, excited what was to come.

Chris and Chef watched the tension begin to unfold. Waiting with anticipation for the game to begin. Finishing a few beers and not letting their eyes leave the screens. As soon as the question left Duncan's lips, a flare raised in Chris' eyes that showed he wouldn't rather be doing anything else at that moment.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Sucky? Good? Continue? Don't continue? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm finally attempting to make the 2nd chapter to this truth or dare thing. I have so many Total Drama one shots in my head but it's hard to think of how it'd even be an actual plot line. So here is the next chapter while I think of how to make my other one-shots. (I'll Win, my Duncan and Heather story, will be a 2 part. You can leave it at the first chapter or read the probably really suck second chapter that I have.) Well, ENJOY!**

**P.S.- Gwen might get on some people's bad sides. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**T or D of TDA chapter 2**

"_Geoff truth or dare?" He smiled over at his friend from the island. Although he had turned into quite the jerk, he was still his friend._

"_Dare dude!" He grinned to him, excited what was to come._

"Well I'm going to take this up a notch." Duncan said with a smirk. He wanted the game to get risky, sexual, and DRAMA filled. He was sure he wasn't the only one who felt that way. But where to start? Something risky, something sexual, or something drama filled?

"How much is a notch to you?" Bridgette looked over at Duncan nervously for her boyfriend.

"I just want things to be risky and fun." As he said it, he rubbed his hands together in a devious way. "I dare you to make out with Gwen for 5 minutes." His face contorted to satisfaction as realized how many people this one thing would effect. This is what he enjoyed about this game.

There was also an audible gasp from the blonde as the looked at her boyfriend with eyes of threat. He knew he had to behave himself, especially in front of Bridgette. Gwen threw a piercing gaze towards Duncan letting him see her anger with him. She didn't want to make out with Geoff but it was for the sake of the game.

They stood and made there way towards each other as they met awkwardly in the middle of the room. All eyes fell on them as they were now immersed into the rather unpleasant situation. Geoff made the last step, pulling Gwen closer by her hips, allowing his hands to lay in their set position there. Head slightly tilted, he leaned his way in, closing his eyes tentatively.

As their lips connected in a mess, they found their form of kissing shortly after. Geoff brushed his tongue against her lips, as he had to do. Allowing him to complete his dare, Gwen let his tongue slip past her lips to glide against hers. Eyes shot between the two and Bridgette, her face being that of shock. As the 5 intense minutes passed, their eyes bore more and more into Gwen's and Geoff's bodies. Bridgette's face turned into that of an enraged jealousy. She was sure too hold a grudge for a while against the goth girl, even if it was a dare. As soon as their time was up (as said so by Duncan) they separated in a heart beat, quickly taking their seats.

Chris and Chef's mouths sat agape as they stared at the screens. Fresh beers in their hands. They could sense the drama stirring. The tension that was arising. Chris couldn't get enough of it as the evil glint in his eyes grew powerful. His body slid to the end of the chair as he raised the beer to his mouth, taking a chug of the freezing cold beverage. Chef and Chris shared a smile with each other as they drew their attention back to the screen. By the time they were done watching this, Chris was sure they'd be out of their whole case.

Bridgette put her arm around her boyfriend's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. She would have gone in for a kiss, but now she felt as though she was getting sloppy seconds. She may have just been over thinking the situation, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that Geoff may have enjoyed kissing Gwen a little too much. Bridgette cleared her throat as a sign to Geoff to continue. He took the hint immediately.

"Harold truth or dare?" He wanted the attention to himself to disappear just as much as Bridgette had wanted it to. He waited patiently for Harold's pick. It had taken him a few moments due to needing to weigh out the consequences for picking each choice.

"Dare." Harold held his finger in the air, thinking he had picked the correct choice. He thought he would get another possibility with Leshawna.

"I dare you and Heather to go in the supply closet for ten minutes." Heather's face turned to disgust as she heard Geoff's words. Harold didn't seem to mind much, although he could've just been hiding the fact well since he didn't want to 'mess things up' with Leshawna.

Harold stood at a steady pace, seeming as though he wasn't a bit excited about the idea. But in his head he was. He thought Heather was a rather attractive girl. Dare he think it, maybe even better looking than Leshawna. Everyone turned to look at Heather, their eyes telling her to stand. And so she did, ever so slowly with a look of annoyance.

Geoff followed them to the supply closet to kindly lock them in, although he didn't add that part originally. As the door closed behind them, he quickly moved a chair under the door handle. Enough to jam it into place. They wouldn't be getting out without help. And that was when everyone else who cared flooded in, wondering what they would hear coming from the closet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ IN THE CLOSET ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heather crossed her arms, glaring at the door, letting her back slide down the cool wall till her butt hit the floor. She didn't look as though she had wanted to be in there with him. Harold was pretty sure she didn't want to be but he had ten minutes alone with her, without choice. So he made his way over, sitting next to her, a genuine smile on his face.

"It could've been worse." He held his hands up innocently, shrugging his shoulders. Just because she didn't want to be in here didn't mean it had to be a miserable time. Maybe she'd appreciate a real smile or two. That's what Harold was hoping.

"Yeah I could've had to kiss you." She smirked at him mockingly. It was something he probably didn't want to hear, but she wasn't going to be one to change herself now.

"Kissing me wouldn't be that bad. Plus I've gotten kissed twice since I've been here. You haven't kissed anyone." He held his finger up in a way to get his point across better. He did have Heather on that.

"Why would I want to kiss any of you losers?" She cocked her eyebrow, giving him a look of revulsion.

"Maybe none of us wanted to kiss you, gawsh." He crossed his arms feeling slightly insulted by Heather. He didn't see what was wrong with himself or many of the people there.

"Hah. You'd love to kiss me." Her smirk grew to a grin. She felt as though Harold has had a little bit of something for her since Total Drama Action began. She shifted her body slightly closer so their shoulders were touching.

"I'd rather kiss Leshawna." He did it to irk her. And he was really hoping that it would. And by the way her face slightly contorted, he felt as though he hit the spot right where he wanted to.

"Sure you would. I didn't see you jumping at another one after she kissed you the first time." With another slight shift, her hip bone now lay against his side. Their shoulders were pushed even closer. Her head turned at a small angle towards his face.

"I like to take it slow with her. Things work out better that way." He nodded to himself as he spoke. As if trying to believe the words himself.

"What things? She doesn't want to be with you. She doesn't even likes you that way." It was cold. Heather actually felt bad for saying it. But he needed to hear it from someone. Maybe it would make him move on. All Harold could do was slump his shoulders and frown at the remark. But with in a matter of seconds it was replaced by a dream like smile, and eyes that were staring into the distance.

"I'll keep charming her. She won't be able to resist me soon." His smile grew bigger at the thought of Leshawna. He still liked her very much. Heather couldn't help to chuckle at Harold. She found it quite amusing that he tried to be cocky. She found it appealing, something that would never be spoken of.

"She already has been through two seasons." She would've said something nice if it wasn't un-Heather. But she had to rush the time. She also wanted to keep the conversation going so any eavesdroppers wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"But she still kissed me. Nobody here even wanted to be your friend. At least I'm in a better position that you." He was getting even more defensive.

"We went over this already. I didn't want to be the one everyone hated. It just worked out that way." She whispered out so only Harold's ears would hear.

"I don't hate you." There was the genuine smile again. She could insult him numerous times a day but he'd still treat her like a real person. So she did what came to her mind. An instant reaction that she instantly regret.

She moved her face closer, allowing their lips to touch. It was only for a few seconds, but it still changed a lot between them in a matter of seconds. As soon as she pulled away, their eyes met. Confusion in Harold's eyes and regret in Heather's. And for the remaining few minutes, all they could do was sit there in an uncomfortable silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~BACK OUTSIDE THE CLOSET~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What's going on in there?" Beth asked from further back from the door with her beau Brady behind her, his arms laying around her waist.

"It's quiet now. Do you think they're making out?" Duncan whispered to the rest of them. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it.

"Harold wouldn't be kissing her." Leshawna piped up.

"Is that jealousy?" Katie giggled out.

"Sounds like it." Sadie and Katie giggled together as they thought of the same thing.

"Who would want to kiss Heather?" Lindsay couldn't help but laugh as she let the sentence slip. There were many chuckles throughout the group. As Geoff looked at his watch the ten minutes had been up. He quietly moved the chair that was blocking the door, and opened the door quickly, hoping to catch them in the act of something.

But all they saw when they opened the door was a rather uncomfortable looking Heather and Harold who were sitting next to each other on the ground. So disappointed, they made their way back to the stage. Heather and Harold stood and made their way from the closet to the stage behind the rest of the cast and Brady.

They all resumed their old spots and gazed at Harold for his turn. He tapped his chin in contemplation over who to pick. His eyes scanned the room thinking of the best possible choice. Everyone would expect him to pick Leshawna, so if he didn't maybe someone would help him out and have her choice involve him in some way.

"Duncan, truth or dare?" People laughed at Harold challenging Duncan in a game like this. They were anticipating what was about to happen.

Chris and Chef sat with amused faces, laughter, and beer. They couldn't be thinking of a better thing to be doing. Except maybe a little sabotage if need be. As Chris pondered the thought to himself he knew the moment would have to be precise.

**A/N: Sorry. Had to end it there. It took me FOREVER to get just this out. And it's really hard to think of truths or dares for 23 people! But this may be longer than I thought if people are interested. A few dares or truths a chapter since they're a little more in depth? Let me know what you guys want to see! Also, should Chris stir things up a little? Throw some ideas out there people. :) And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming please!**


End file.
